EXPERIMENTAL GAIN
by NicoleClark123456
Summary: When Rose and Lissa were on holiday they met and become friends and then a few years later they cross paths again. Cullens, Dimitri, Wolves, Volturi, Vamps and Strigoi all involved!  PLZ READ AND REVIEW XXXX
1. Heya peeps!

Heya peeps! Just thought I'd let you know that why I'm waiting for inspiration for my other story rainbow eyed, I'm going to write another story.

It will be my first crossover- vampire academy and twilight.

Summary-

When Rose and Lissa were on _holiday_ they met and become friends and then a few years later they cross paths again. Cullens, Dimitri, Wolves, Volturi, Vamps and Strigoi all involved!


	2. Easy Money

**B P.O.V**

For a two year old vampire, I was pretty nervous about asking my family if some friends could visit.

"I was wondering if some friends could come and visit." I said.

"Well how long would we have to pretend to be human, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, they already know we are vampires." I muttered.

"Wow, sis. You told our secret!" Emmet cried.

Rosalie and Jasper looked worried. Alice, well Alice was bouncing up and down!

"Guys before you get ready to kill me- they are vampires too. That's all I'm allowed to tell you."

"I believe you." My daughter Renesme told me.

I smiled and went over to the phone.

"Hello."

"Hello. Is this Rose?" I asked.

"The one and only!"

"Do you want to come and visit?" I asked.

"Yeah. Lissa would have to come and if she comes her boyfriend would come. Her guardians would have to come as well."

"Err. Okay." I said.

That's a lot of people.

"See you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye."

I put the phone down and went back to the lounge.

"They will be here tomorrow morning." I told the rest of my family.

"Okay." They chorused.

"I will just go and tell Jake in case they pick up their sent and well kill them." Renesme blushed.

For the rest of the night we all talked about how easy the homework seemed to be now days. Then the doorbell rang.

Esme opened it. Rose stood there looking stunning- she gives Rosalie a run for her money. Lissa with her blonde hair and jade eyes looked more like an angel than a vampire. A male with black hair and blue eyes held her hand. This must be her boyfriend. I noticed lots of Guards and one male clearly drunk with a cigarette in one hand.

"If it isn't Rosemarie Hathaway and Princess Vasilisa Dragimor." I laughed.

"Bella!" Lissa squealed.

"Hi guys this is my family. Edward, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Renesme" I smiled.

"Well you know me and Lissa. This is Christian or as I like to call him- Pyro or Flame- boy. The others are Guardians. I'm one of Lissa's Guardians. This is Dimitri Christians Guardian. The drunken moron is Adrian." Rose said.

"Rose could beat you in a fight!" I told Emmet.

"Like this girl could throw a good punch." He laughed.

"I bet you one hundred quid you can't beat me." Rose smirked.

"Easy money." Emmet smiled.

They went and stood in the clearing in the forest. Emmet was about to lunge when a man – Dimitri- spoke.

"Roza! Give me all your weapons to make the fight fair." He said.

"Alright comrade." Rose sighed.

She pulled out three stakes, a pocket knife, a gun, darts and some fancy looking sharp things.

"That's a lot of weapons!" Emmet muttered.

Then the fight begun. Emmet lunged at Rose. She blocked it and throws a punch. In a matter of minutes Emmet was on the floor and rose had one foot on his chest.

"Easy money." She mocked.


	3. pizza, brownies and doughnuts

**Emmet P.O.V**

Wow this girl can fight I thought as she helped me up. I reluctantly gave her ten quid.

"Probably should of warned you that I've been training to fight since before I could write." She smirked.

"I was beaten by a _girl_…" I muttered under my breath shaking my head.

We led our guest into the lounge.

"Bella, we have so much to tell you!" squealed the blonde girl whose name I think is Lissa.

"You sure do! Last time I saw you, you were on the run!" Bella stated.

"As you can guess we were caught." The fighter chick Rose sighed.

"Oh and you know I hadn't specialized in an element?" Lissa asked Bella.

"Yeah?"

"Well we discovered that I've specialized in a very rare element called Spirit!" exclaimed Lissa.

"I specialized in it too," slurred a voice from the back.

"No one cares Adrian." said Rose.

"Who are the scary dudes?" I asked.

"The Guardians." Said a boy whose name was Christian.

"Tyler."

"Joshua."

"Milo."

"My name is Dimitri Belikov." Said the dude with shoulder length brown hair and a Russian accent.

"Or as I like to call him- comrade." Rose smiled.

"You know I don't like it!" moaned Dimitri.

All of a sudden Alice jumped.

"What did you see?" asked Carlisle.

"The Volturi are planning something." She replied.

"I've prepared some food for you." Said Esme.

"Yummy!" exclaimed Renesme.

We all laughed at her sudden outburst. We made our way into the dining room.

"I wasn't sure what you like, but Bella told me to make pizza, brownies and doughnuts as well."

Rose's eyes lit up as she dove for the food.

"Edward you've been a bit quiet." Bella noticed.

"I can't read their minds." Sighed Edward.

"Good thing too, you would hear Lissa's thoughts about Christian." Laughed Rose wiggling her eye brows.

"I'm sorry Lissa." Rose apologized.

"She didn't say anything." Rosalie said.

"We have a bond- we can hear each others thoughts, emotions and be in each others heads." Explained Lissa.

"Remarkable!" Exclaimed Carlisle.

Rose clutched her stomach.

"Strigoi!" she shouted.


	4. Red lipstick

**Edward P.O.V**

In the one word- Strigoi- the atmosphere in the room became grim and worried. The Guardians, Dimitri and Rose grabbed silver stakes out of their pockets. Balls of fire appeared from Christians hands, Adrian dropped his bottle of drink and Lissa looked sad and worried.

"Let's go and kick some un-dead butt!" Christian smirked.

They rushed outside; coming into the clearing around the house round about thirty chalk white figures ran at impossible speed towards us. One stepped forward. This may be the leader.

"Look who we have here! The beautiful Rosemarie Hathaway- my favourite Dhampir. Too bad I'm going to have to make you Strigoi!"It laughed

"Keep wishing!" Rose yelled as she plunged the stake in to its heart.

Then the fight begun! Guardians lunged at the creatures named Strigoi. There was a deafening scream we all turned around; Rosalie was being bitten by the last Strigoi. Rose's voice became cold and serious as she spoke.

"Step away from her you ******* freak!"

She tore him away from her and started throwing punches before plunging the stake into its heart. She then lent down to the lifeless body and placed a kiss on its cheek leaving a red lipstick mark. I noticed she had done this to all her kills. Rose noticed my puzzled face.

"It's so I know what kills are." She explained.

Dimitri shot her a look and muttered in Russian under his breath.

"Hey, I didn't enjoy it. You know I only enjoy your kisses." Rose smirked as she went and gave him a kiss that shouldn't be legal!

Using my super hearing I heard him tell her that he would be in her room tonight! Its disgusting his seven years her senior- wait I'm one to talk I'm 89 years older than her.

"Thanks, Rose." said Rosalie.

"Your welcome, it's my job. They come first." She sighed at the last comment.

"Don't you ever say that again- your life is as important as mine!" Lissa shouted.

"Lets go inside, Lord Ozera, Lissa and Ivashkov, more Strigoi could come. We will put up wards." Dimitri said with authority filling his voice.

"Belikov." Adrian spat as he went inside.

"Ivashkov." Dimitri returned struggling to keep a straight and polite face.

"What's up between them to?" I asked Emmett.

"They hate each other. Rose is with Dimitri, but Adrian thinks Rose should be with him so is constantly flirting. Also Dimitri is jealous of Adrian because of what he can offer Rose. Oh and to top that off every single male Strigoi is in 'love' with Rose and wants to make her one of them!" he replied.

"Wow and we thought Rosalie had a lot of admirers." I whispered.

He laughed in return as we joined the others inside. We walked in to find Rose being held back by six guardians and Adrian being shielded by a guardian.

"Let me at him, Lissa can heal what's left of him afterwards!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry Rose." Adrian whimpered.

"What happened?" I asked Renesme my daughter.

"Adrian made a joke about Rose's sex life." She giggled.

"Oh!" was all I could say.


End file.
